Talk:D-Eta 1 Droid Starfighter
I don't do much with the wiki I would just like to make a few comments. 1, I'm the creator of this craft Cazzik just made the wiki for me, two I never said Cylon could manufacture this. As a matter of fact all KSE ships used by Cylon I created and produced and never gave Cazzik permission to produce. It’s just a few small details that I've asked Cadden and Cazzik to change multiple times each. Well I don't know how that effects story so I'm not going to just change it I'd rather ask to see what’s up with all this as now the Cult of Shadow is randomly producing my design... Anyhow if you could get back to me about this I'd be grateful. ~Halcyon508 *Um....you've never asked me to change that. If you had, I would have. And I put up the very basic outline of that article. It looks like Halomek put me down as the creator. Cadden and Halo did most of the work on that article. They were probably just confused because I'm the one who originally posted it was all. --Cazzik 12:28, 17 August 2008 (UTC) **I asked you awhile back to do that with ALL KSE Designs you did it with one. Anyhow I understand this is a misunderstanding I'd still like to talk about it with the people involved. ~Halcyon508 ***I did indeed put down Cazzik as the creator since he was the one to put up the article. This has just been one of many, many starship articles that I've been in process of updating with the infoboxes, so I didn't put much thought into it at the time. I'll give you the proper credit posthaste. As far as the Cult of Shadow is concerned, they obtained the design after stealing the Byyor Command. The cult saw a niche that could be filled by a cheap, easily mass-produced droid starfighter, so they started making more. Since they're not an organization that's interested in legalities, they're manufacturing it entirely without the permission of KSE (or even the Cylons). --Halomek 18:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ****Even if you did ask me, Halcyon, considering all the other stuff that goes on with me at once, you should be one of the people that would understand if it gets lost in processing. I do distinctly recall asking you at least on two different occassions for a list of ships that KSE manufactures and some info so I could update... and had those requests been responded to, then that part of this discussion would have never been an issue. As for the Culy of Shadow using them, what Halo says is indeed the case. Because this fighter was (I'm assuming) a common ship to see in the Cylon Imperium, I'm sure that the command ship that the Cult stole would have them onboard at the time. It would only be a matter of time before they could reverse-engineer them and manufacture them on their own. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *****I've already talked with Hal about this and I'm ok with that. I just don't like people hijacking my creations. As for it being a common fighter in the Cylon Imperium it wasn't but once again I can deal with that and forget it. As I said I already talked to Hal and we're cool with all that I only ask that people ask/inform me before doing things with my creations, that includes writing wiki info for them, specialy when I gave them the information already. ~ Halcyon508